Muffin Seduction
by random smilie
Summary: James Potter was seducing her. Painfully nail bittingly seducing her. With a chocolate muffin.Neat little fic. a different take on the art of seduction.


James Potter was seducing her. Painfully, nail bittingly seducing her. With a chocolate muffin.

Lily narrowed her eyes as she watched him lift the muffin to his mouth, contemplate eating it, then set it back down on the table before him.

Lily groaned inwardly. It would be so much less painful if he just ate the damn thing!

But no. He just _had_ to carry it around the whole day, the wafting smell of melted chocolate lingering behind him.

_Bloody Potter._

Lily slumped back on the couch, her gaze hardly wavering from the chocolate muffin a few feet before her. What if she asked for a bit?

No, that wouldn't work. James would most likely smirk and devour the whole chocolately goodness before her eyes, or even worse think of some witty comment like, "Go out with me and I'll give you more than my muffins".

Lily sighed and slammed her book shut. The Head Boy opposite her raised an eyebrow. She glowered at him. He raised his arms in defense.

This was often how they communicated. A made up sign language that had resulted from hours of planning and Head duties. Lily had to admit, James read her like a book. He had every glower or snarl down pact, and he had learnt how to tackle her in her most dangerous states.

Lily banged her head against her book. Damn Potter and his muffins. The smell creeped into her nose and had to bite her tongue to stop the thoughts of the soft muffin, with melted dark chocolate in its centre and the delicate sprinkling of icing sugar. She moaned.

"All right there Evans?"

Lily's head snapped up. She lept up, and before she knew it she was prodding a startled Head Boy in the chest, face inches from his.

"Are you kidding me? Am I alright? All you have been doing, for the whole day, is been seducing me with your damn _muffins_!"

She closed her mouth shut, before whispering,

"That came out so wrong"

He chuckled slightly and leaned in further, so they were almost nose to nose. His hand reached up to lightly stroke her face, before it dropped back to his side again.

Lily blinked. Since when were his eyes so..._beautiful?_ A deep hazel, flecked with hints of brown, that looked almost like _chocolate._

"What? This muffin?" he whispered, lifting the muffin between them as he leaned back.

Lily groaned, and could barely manage a nod.

"Why Evans, I never knew you liked muffins so much! Or perhaps you like chocolate muffins, the ones that are soft, and warm? The ones that have bits of chocolate scattered through them, that melt in your mouth. And have a light dusting of icing sugar. Like this one?"

Lily could've slapped him if she wasn't so suddenly enticed by his black long lashes. So she nodded.

"Now see here Evans, all you had to was ask!"

Her eyes glimmered with hope as she asked, her voice filled with hope,

"Can I have some muffin?"

He chuckled.

When did his voice get so deep? And when in hell did his lips get so enticingly smooth and utterly _kissable?_

"Now now Evans, we musn't forget out manners. Say please like a good little girl. You should've said, James, may I please have some of that delicious looking chocolate muffin?"

Lily growled. Here she was, grovelling in front of Potter of all people, all for a damned chocolate muffin. A chocolate muffin that smelled beautiful and was sending her absolutely crazy. She took a deep breath then said,

"James, may I please _please _have some of that delicious looking chocolate muffin?"

He contemplated her answer for minute, before leaning back in too her. Her breath hitched. When did he smell so good? Of a sweet musk, and rain on a summer day. Of grass and sweat. Of _chocolate_?

"You need to sound like you really want it. Like you couldn't live without it. Like without devouring the muffin you would die a slow painful death."

Lily couldn't even muster up a glare. James pulled her down gently, so she was sitting on his lap. Her breathign became laboured. His lips went to her ear.

"You need to love it like I love you."

Lily blinked. She looked into his handsome face, tat was filled with sincerity and...love.

And suddenly her lips crashed down on his. He tasted of honey and sugar._ Of chocolate_. Her head spun. She pulled away, quickly, smiling somewhat nervously at his suprised face.

A look of wonder passed his face, but was replaced by a fierce passion. He pulled her down, and was kissing her lips, her neck, her face.

Lily smiled into his soft, unruly hair as she noticed the chocolate muffin that lay forgotten. She didn't need it anymore. After all, James tasted much better.

**A/N Talk about rnadom. I came up with this one day after Food Tech. WE had just made chocolate muffins, and DAMN were they good. A random guy was beggin me to give him one before I told him to shut up. So yeah. I had a fun say tormenting people in Maths with my freshly baked chocolate muffins. Go me.**

**Will you please review? I'll give a muffin (If they last that is) **


End file.
